onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Maid Marian
Maid Marian, also known as Shackled Woman, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the nineteenth episode of the second season. She is portrayed by guest star Christie Laing, and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. Maid Marian is based on the character of the same name from the ballad "Robin Hood". History Sometime after giving birth to a son, Roland, Marian gains knowledge about Snow White's hideout. When questioned by the Queen, she refuses to divulge the bandit's location. For her noncompliance, the Queen then orders Marian to be captured and executed tomorrow. As the royal walks away, Marian expresses pity for the Queen; believing she is cruel due to being without a family and not having love in her life. The Queen snaps that Marian knows nothing about her wants or desires, and instead takes satisfaction in her prisoner's upcoming death. Later, Marian is displayed to local villagers as an example of what happens to those who assist Snow White. Imprisoned in the Queen's castle, she spends a night in jail before being sentenced to execution in the morning. It is not known what occurred after this event, but Robin Hood blames himself for Marian's death by having "putting her in harm's way during the job". |-|Alternate Timeline= While spending the night as a prisoner in the Queen's castle, Marian sees another woman, Princess Leia, hauled into the cell next to hers. Marian relates fears about never seeing her family again and that perhaps they already think she is already dead. She tells Leia they are set to be executed in the morning, so the latter breaks both of them out of the prison. They succeed in leaving and regrouping with Prince Charles and Prince Charming only to witness Snow White's faux execution. Later, Prince Charles expresses concerns to Princess Leia about saving Marian since she was supposed to die, and her existence may alter other people's lives. To solve the issue, Princess Leia intends to haul Marian with them to the future. When Marian learns of this, she is suspicious and resistant until being knocked out. After successfully opening a portal, all three return to present time. }} After regaining her family, Marian is led out of the diner by Robin Hood where he introduces her to Regina. In shock, she figures out that her husband and Regina are together. Marian, only knowing Regina as the Evil Queen, is horrified that Robin Hood would let Roland around a person like her. In the midst of this, David, Henry, Hook and Mary Margaret exit to witness the confrontation. A concerned Mary Margaret asks Regina if she is all right. Appalled that someone is being kind to the Queen, Marian declares Regina is a monster. Putting an end to the terse situation, Marian picks up Roland and walks away as Regina departs in the opposite direction. The next morning, an ice monster rampages through town. In the forest, Marian, Robin Hood and Little John are joined by David, Emma and Hook when the beast approaches them. While Emma's magic attack provokes the monster into knocking everyone unconscious, a previously absent Marian rushes forward with an aimed bow, but she too is pushed down by the massive creature. From behind a tree, Regina walks up to the ice ogre. Desperate, Marian pleads for help, but Regina wordlessly looks at her and teleports away when the monster moves ahead. Just before she is crushed by the beast's colossal foot, Regina obliterates the being into ash. As everyone else awakens since being knocked out, a surprised Marian wonders if Regina is not a monster after all. Regina echoes the statement, and then formally welcomes her to Storybrooke before teleporting out of sight. }} Family ---- Trivia *The name "Marian"http://www.behindthename.com/name/marian-1 is of English origin derived from the Medieval French diminutive of "Marie"http://www.behindthename.com/name/marion-1 and itself derived from the Hebrew name "Miryam".http://www.behindthename.com/name/mary Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Marian appears in Henry's storybookin "A Tale of Two Sisters". References Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters